The present invention relates to sexual stimulation devices, and more particularly to a mechanized dildo.
Sexual stimulation devices of the prior art include dildos that have vibratory elements such as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No 2002/1013415 and International Publication No. WO 2007/041853. It is also known to provide arcuate deformation of a prosthetic device such as a dildo as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2006/0069329. However, it is believed that none of this class of devices of the prior art has proven entirely satisfactory, for a variety of reasons.
Thus there is a need for a sexual stimulation device in the form of a dildo that provides an improved form of stimulation and enhanced versatility as compared with existing devices.